Gravity Falls: Return of Weird
by Hyundai the Freight Train
Summary: 4 and a half years later, Mabel and Dipper decide they want to return to Gravity Falls. Things have become normal, but for how long? Is Bill really gone? Is Gideon really nice now? DipperxPacifica or DipperxWendy Haven't decided which one yet. Might let the fans decide later on.
**To start off, this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic. I just finished watching both seasons after landing on the season finale back in February. By fate I landed on that channel, and I was hooked. So, a month later I found both seasons and just watched the HELL out of the show. But I just felt like there could have been so much more. After theory crafting in my head myself and then watching some really awesome theory's on Youtube, I thought what better place to show people all of these theory's than Fanfiction. (The first part of the chapter will kinda be an opening or prologue.)**

4 years of high-school. It could be described in many words. Hell, bliss, greatness, etc. For Mabel and Dipper, nothing short of great. They were happy all the way through, because they had each other the whole time. Yea they met some new friends, but they came and had gone. In the end it was still always Mabel and Dipper, the enthusiastic, funny, crazy, and happy girl and the smart, handsome, and nonchalant boy.

About a week after graduation they had informed their parents that they wished to go back to Gravity Falls with their Great Uncle's Ford and Stan. Their parents said it's their choice since it's now their lives, but they won't pay for it.

That was fine between the twins, since they had been saving up for years for this. It was almost expected. They had both worked small jobs over the last few summers. Mabel usually would work as a baby/pet sitter while Dipper usually worked as a cashier at a local store. They each had a car but truly they only needed one for the trip. They each wished to take their own, but they knew that they could make good money off one of their cars. Rock-Paper-Scissors was their way of deciding a lucky winner. Best two out of three were the rules, and Dipper won. They together sold Mabel's car and packed up Dipper's with their belongings.

Dipper scrambled for a phone number that was used by the Mystery Shack up in Oregon. It took him a couple of hours, but he finally got one. He dialed up the number. It rang twice and then it was picked up.

"Hello, Mystery Shack here, a place where we try to weirden your day. How can I help you?" a women answered the phone.

"Uhhh, Can I speak to Stanley Pines. Or Ford Pines?" Dipper asked.

"Um to my knowledge sir those two men don't work here." The woman said.

Dipper was really surprised. Had they not come back from their trip yet? _Guess not…_ he thought to himself.

"What about Soos Ramirez?" Dipper asked again.

"Ok, please hold."

Dipper waited as he sat on his bed.

Someone picked up the phone. "Soos Ramirez here."

"Hey uhh, this is Dipper."

"Wassup dude! Whatcha needin'?" Soos asked, sounding very excited.

"Well, I called to let you know that Mabel and I were planning on coming back to Gravity Falls soon. And I was gonna ask if we could stay…uhh…at the Shack for a while."

"Of course dudes… this place always has open doors for you guys. When ya' commin?" Soos asked.

"Just sometime soon." Dipper finished.

"Alright we'll be ready." Soos said, hanging up.

Dipper smiled. He then walked to Mabel's room to tell her the news. She was on the bed reading a magazine with Waddles at her feet half asleep. They would be ready to leave in a few days.

 **A week later:**

They were finally ready to leave. They hopped in Dipper's car. It was a 2011 Chevy Avalanche. They packed most of Dipper's luggage into the covered bed in the back. Mabel's was split between the bed in the back and the back compartment in the truck. Waddles was buckled up and Mabel had put more than enough padding on the pig. Dipper looked behind him and saw a Pig dressed up like he was packaged for shipment, then he gave a stern loom at Mabel in the passenger seat. She looked back at him, then to Waddles, "What?" She asked smiling.

Dipper rolled his eyes, started the car, waved to their parents, and started driving off to their destination, Gravity Falls.

It was going to take them less than a day to get to Oregon. Hours later, they were only a half hour from Gravity Falls. Mabel had swapped with Dipper at the wheel, then switched back not too long ago. Mabel was now asleep and so was Waddles in the back. Dipper had taken a nap while he wasn't driving, but he was still feeling sleepy. He decided to turn up the music, but not too much making sure he didn't wake up Mabel. Minutes later Mabel started to turn. Dipper immediately turned the music down. She yawned, stretched and looked up.

"We there yet?" She asked.

Dipper chuckled, "I think so, yea."

Mabel looked out the window, "There's the water tower!" Mabel yelled. And in bold letters, the tower read 'Gravity Falls'. She then looked at the other side. She saw the Northwest mansion. Well, now Old Man McGucket's mansion. But close to it was another mansion. This one was smaller but it was still a very nice house.

"I wonder who owns that house." Mabel asked puzzled

Dipper glanced at the house. He shrugged it off. They were only minutes away from the Mystery Shack.

"Look at this traffic." Mabel said.

Dipper looked around to see many cars driving around. "There were never this many people in Gravity Falls before." He continued

They pulled up to the shack. The building looked different. It was obviously renovated since they last were there. And it was packed.

"I guess Gravity Falls is on the map now." Dipper said as he got out of the car.

Mabel nodded her head back. She then went to the back to unbuckle Waddles and let him out of the car.

Mabel and Dipper walked towards the shack. They opened the door. Inside was at least 20 people.

"Wow." Mabel said.

They saw Soos in the corner talking to a customer. They also saw Wendy at the checkout.

"I thought she would've quit this place by now." Mabel said to Dipper.

"Me to." Dipper answered.

Soos saw them across the store. He finished up with the customer and made his way to the twins.

"I haven't seen you dudes in forever." Soos said pulling them both into a crushing hug.

"Good to see you too." Dipper said, barely being able to breath.

They were finally released from the bear hug.

"Ya see Wendy yet?" Soos asked.

"Well we saw her, but we didn't talk to her yet." Mabel said

"Then go talk to her. She'd like to see both of you." Soos told them.

"Does she know we're coming?" Mabel asked.

"Nope, I didn't tell anybody. Thought it would be a good surprise to let everyone find out themselves." Soos said.

The Twins shrugged it off. They made their way to the counter. On the way Dipper picked up a bumper sticker that read 'Mystery Shack of Gravity Falls'.

Wendy wasn't paying attention when they walked up. Dipper laid the sticker on the counter, "Can I get this half off?" he said jokingly, resting his arm on the counter with Mabel standing there smiling.

"Only if it's listed as that price." Wendy said typing something into the computer, unknowing of who was talking to her.

"What about a friendly discount?" Mabel butted in. Her voice compared to Dipper's had lightly changed in the past 4 years and Wendy immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up to the familiar voice."

"MABEL!" Wendy almost screamed. She got up from the high chair and noticed who was standing next to Mabel.

"Dipper!…whoa..." Wendy stuttered as she examined him. He was no doubt taller and he had grown a small beard that matched his hair.

"What?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Just..you...you've grown." Wendy finished

Dipper smiled and almost blushed.

"So why are you still here? I thought you wanted to get out of Gravity Falls." Mabel asked.

"I did, then after you two left, Gravity Falls got a little less weird and more people started to move in. The population more than tripled overnight. And with that so did the pay that comes with this place. And besides, when my dad retires I'll probably take over there at the lumber-mill."

"Sounds awesome." Mabel said.

"So what are yall doin' back?" Wendy asked.

"Well, we really don't know. We just came back since this was where we were the happiest growing up." Dipper told her.

"How's it goin' dude and dudettes?" Soos asked them, walking up behind them.

"Just catchin' up." Mabel said.

"Well it's almost closing time. You two can start bringing in your luggage and we'll help once we finish up in here."

"Alright." The twins said in unison.

Once they returned with some luggage, Soos rubbed his chin. "I'm thinking you two want different rooms."

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other and then back to Soos. They nodded, confirming his question.

"Alright, uhhh, Mabel you can have the room upstairs. The one you two shared years ago. Dipper…" Soos was puzzled.

"I can sleep downstairs. In Grunkle Ford's office. Or whatever you wanna call it." Dipper said smiling.

"But there's no bed down there?" Soos said confused.

"I can figure something out." Dipper said smiling.

"Alright." Soos shrugged his shoulders.

Dipper carried one of his many bags downstairs. He turned the light on. Some of the happiest moments of his life started here. Inside this room. He couldn't wait for what was next.

 **That's the first chapter. I intend for this to be a long story. If any of you have suggestions, please don't hesitate. But if you do, please PM me so I can respond. And if you've been following my other stories you know I love talking to my readers. Hopefully the Gravity Falls community welcomes me as much as the Star Wars community did. Talk to ya'll later.**


End file.
